


SECOND CHANCE [KRISIELLE FANFIC]

by GRUMPYJESS



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanons are Included, Multi, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRUMPYJESS/pseuds/GRUMPYJESS
Summary: So, Basically, a ghost that possesses Kris rips out their soul and throws it in a birdcage, they want to start a genocide route but they fail and so the story mostly starts from there.I am bad At summaries sorry-





	SECOND CHANCE [KRISIELLE FANFIC]

{CHARA'S P.O.V}  
I Stared at the soul in the birdcage, Finally, I got control of the vessel... I giggle and slowly start to form an attack, specifically a knife.  
Though I freeze up suddenly, I feel my body spasm as the knife fell out of my hand and disappeared into nothing, "Chara," I hear Frisk talk, I turn to the birdcage, "What..?"I mumble under my breath, they sigh a bit, "Don't do a genocide run here... please let Kris have a happy ending...They have gone through too much.." I paused for a moment, I then say, "Fine... I will leave Kris with a happy ending... but this is only because you asked me to do this.." I exit the vessel and I see Kris' body fall onto the ground, Frisk and I slowly drag them to the bed and put them under the cover, we then go back next to the birdcage and covered it all up with a thick cloth.

{KRIS' P.O.V}  
I wake up to the sound of my mother waking me up, "Kris, Wake up!"She says softly, I sit up and rub my eyes, "I'll let you get ready, You have... twenty minutes."She says as she walks out of my room and down to the kitchen, I push the blankets off me and quickly put on my dark chestnut brown sneakers and get up to walk downstairs to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth with my green toothbrush and then spit out the toothpaste and run into the kitchen to eat breakfast, which of course was some delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie, I sat down in front of my plate, a bright smile on my face as I dig into it with a fork, "So Kris, Who is this friend of yours that you were hanging out with yesterday?" I paused and thought for a moment, should I say it is Susie? 

I decide not to say it directly and just say, "Purple dinosaur monster." Mom looked confused but then seemed to realize who it is, "Oh! I know her, Susie is a nice child, even if she has hurt others in the past," I am surprised that mom is okay with me being friends with Susie, but I feel strangely relieved.  
After finishing the breakfast, mom and I walk outside to the family favourite red van, We get in and start our drive to the school. After five minutes we arrive and we both get out and the usual school morning begins, We enter the school, I hug my mom and then walk to my class. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes before entering and I walk to my desk to quietly sit down.

[TIMESKIP AFTERCLASS]  
I walk to the classroom door to exit but I suddenly hear Noelle saying, "W-wait! U-Uh...Kris, Can I uh... Ask you something..?"I turn around and nod, She smiles brightly, "O-Okay! U-um...So, Where did you go with Susie yesterday?"She asked, I decided I wouldn't be silent about this, this is the dark world! and maybe... it will help with defeating the knight? who knows. "The supply closet, it's like a portal...It's pretty nice.."I say, Noelle seems surprised at how many words I said in one sentence but she seems to just shrug it off. "O-okay...Wait... portal?" She tilts her head a bit, confused, "Yeah, I can go get Susie since we said we would go back today..." Noelle smiles a bit, "O-okay..! So, where would she be?"I think for a moment, Lockers, I grab Noelle's hand and drag her to the lockers, She seemed very confused but she followed anyways.

I see Susie leaning on a locker while eating some spare chalk that she somehow had. She spots me and Noelle. "Hey, Kris...and Noelle...Why is she here?" I explain why. "Oh. Okay well let's go before school is finished," We all head to the specific closet, and the feeling that was there yesterday was there again."W-Why is it so dark...?"Noelle asked, shaking slightly as we all walked in at the same time. "It's the portal..-" The door shuts and so Noelle screams out of fright. "Calm down.."Susie says before suddenly hugging us."This is for...uh...so we land near each other..."Susie looks away, she was actually scared, I look at Noelle, I could tell her face was red because her nose was glowing bright red as if it was a lightbulb. I hear the floor start to fall, "Hold on tight.."I say jokingly, but both of them take it literally and squish me. I then feel the floor falling from under us, I shut my eyes tight but that didn't help, I still fainted.

 

[TIMESKIP TO ???]  
{NOELLE'S P.O.V}  
My eyes flutter open and I look around, I notice that I am laying on something...someone, I look down and see a sleeping Susie and Kris, though something was different, Kris was blue and in armor and Susie was pink and wore completely different clothes, even so, I jump out of surprise, my face is completely red, I hear Susie grumbling as she slowly starts to wake up, Kris starts to wake up as well, "The hell?- Oh, we arrived.."Susie looks around and then notices me and Kris, her face gets flushed and she quickly shoves both of us off and stands up, Kris stood up, dusted themselves off and then helped me up, "T-Thank you.."I say quietly, Kris smiles a bit and gave a thumbs up as if to say 'you're welcome', well they as silent as usual again. "S-So, where is this place..?"I asked, "The dark world," Susie answers as she starts to walk in a direction, Kris followed behind her so I followed as well.

We soon arrive in front of a town, Kris seemed very excited and Susie seemed excited as well, I then hear footsteps and I see a short boy with round glasses, a red scarf, and a green hat and robe. "Oh my!- Kris! Susie! why did you come back? Also, who is she?"The boy asked. Susie chuckled a bit, Kris smiled and went over and hugged the boy, Susie then said, "We- I mean Kris wanted to see you and the others again, and she's Noelle, Noelle he's toothpaste boy. or Ralsei."Ralsei smiled kindly and waved, I smiled back and waved, "Well, you came at a good time, It seems that another prophecy has been found! and it involves the knight destroying this world but there are some heroes, two monsters, one human, a prince, and a king, So maybe Noelle is part of the prophecy!"Ralsei exclaimed.

I paused, me helping save a world..? "T-That...Can't be me..."I mumble under my breath, though they hear it, "well, you never know until you try and help, it's kind of how Susie acted at first." Kris mentioned while giving me a reassuring pat on my shoulder and a small smile they then also say, " nice outfit by the way." I pause and look at my clothes, I was wearing a red dress with white fluff at the end of it and on the of the sleeves, black, fluffy gloves, some candy cane striped leggings, a red, fluffy cloak, a Santa hat and some black boots."W-What?-" I mumbled, Susie laughs loudly at my confusion, "Yeah, Yeah, Nerd! I don't even know how we got them but the outfits are cool!" I feel my heart pound loudly in my chest as I look at her and I feel my face heating up."Y-Yeah.." I chuckle nervously. Ralsei walks over to me and gives me a...manual?"I want to give you a tutorial on fights! Is...That okay?" I pause for a moment, should I?.... Yeah, I don't know anything about fighting... "Alright!"I say happily, though I was panicking so much on the inside, Susie chuckled and patted my back once roughly and said, " Well, let's go then!"

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit-  
> Well uh-  
> Critique is accepted?-  
> I am awkward even when writing-


End file.
